Ai no Adiction In the Moonligth
by Mary Neko-chan
Summary: La luna es testigo de lo que siento por ti... Yo no soy un jueguete con el que puedes hartarte y lugo irte... o algo asi iba Una historia original de invencion propia, los personajes estan reservados bajo derecho de autor, NO AL COPYCAT, por favor, en ve


**ADICCION AL AMOR**

**Capitulo I "IN THE MOONLIGTH" Reseña**

"Milo, un joven Youkai (demonio) lobo que puede manipular el hielo y la nieve tiene como amante a un joven Ángel de la Luna llamado Kazetsu, pero su amor se ve distanciado por conflictos entre ellos dos, además de que el hermano gemelo de Milo, Yoko, intenta destruir a la pareja pues quiere quedarse con su hermano a toda costa traicionando a su amante, un vampiro llamado Kraven."

**Personajes (PAGINA DE INTRODUCCIÓN)**

**Milo:** Es de apariencia joven de 19 años, un demonio albino de cabello blanco y ojos color mora, su carácter es frío, serio y cortante, sin embargo muestra dulzura cuando esta con su amante

**Kazetsu:** Un Guerrero Estelar que usa los poderes de la Luna, es un joven que aparenta los 17 años, de cabello azul oscuro que llega hasta los hombros cuando esta suelto, con ojos femeninos de color violeta. Es un chico muy inocente, que suele enfadarse o llorar con facilidad, a veces es algo imprudente en sus acciones

**Yoko:** El hermano gemelo de Milo, pese que el es pelirrojo y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, un Youkai zorro (Kitsune) que puede manipular las plantas con su poder demoníaco. Generalmente es tranquilo y amable, pero a veces parece ser un maldito perverso que saca de sus casillas a su hermano, pues es demasiado caprichoso

**Shadomaru:** Un Guerrero estelar de apariencia de 17 años, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos iguales a los de Kazetsu, el es el Gobernante de Kristhalia, principalmente es tímido y amable, pero cuando se enfada puede ser muy frió y calculador

**Yusuke:** Un joven mitad demonio mitad humano, de cabellera corta y de un negro verdoso, con ojos castaños, es el prometido de Shadomaru. Su carácter es un poco insistente e impulsivo, pero es leal y se preocupa por sus amigos

**Calim**: El joven Príncipe de la Oscuridad, antiguo enemigo de Shadomaru ahora comparte su casa con el, es un chico de cabello corto y negro, ojos negros y piel pálida. Su carácter es tranquilo y reservado, esta secretamente enamorado de Mary Lain

**Hyoroku**: Uno de los últimos Guerreros estelares que usan el hielo, su apariencia es mayor a la de sus dos compañeros, Kazetsu y Shadomaru, es de cabellera negra y larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos azul claro. Su carácter es algo así como el hermano mayor, es responsable y tranquilo, un poco despistado a veces

**Mary Lain**: La mas pequeña de todos (15 años), en una joven Youkai que puede controlar los cuatro elementos. Su apariencia es tierna, de cabello ondulado hasta la cadera de color azul medio, grandes e inocentes ojos castaños. Su actitud linda, inocente y un poco torpe suelen agradar mucho a sus compañeros. Ella suele tener un Limitador de Poder Youryoku en forma de una cruz en su cuello para evitar que su forma demoníaca se salga de control, pues aun no controla su poder bien.

**Ryo Wildfire:** Un joven demonio felino que es un maestro en la utilización de Magia y fuego. De cabellera negra y felinos ojos azul un poco oscuro. Su carácter es infantil, pues se comporta como un niño de 5 años a pesar de tener 20. suele hacer siempre bromas y es algo nervioso, además de a veces ser tímido o estar en constante depresión.

**Kraven**. Un vampiro muy antiguo especializado en el arte de los Assamitas y LaSombra (quien no sepa de vampiros olvídelo y váyase a investigar). Su apariencia es de cabellera larga y oscura con sanguinarios ojos color carmesí. Su carácter es variable, puede llegar a ser muy frío e insensible como cariñoso e incluso infantil.

**Género: Shounen ai y casi Yaoi principalmente. Violencia y mucho drama.**

AUTOR: MARY LAIN "KYUUKETSUKI CHIBI NEKO-CHAN" 

**CAPITULO I**

"**IN THE MOONLIGTH"**

"_Las mentiras cubren la noche, en la luz de Luna, entrelazando_

_nuestros dedos que buscan piel desnuda, ocultando nuestro aliento_

_te sostendré, y tan pronto como queramos comenzar esto, parece que_

_voy a enloquecer..."_

_Yamamoto Katsuhiko_

La noche era fresca y el cielo se ceñía en un negro azulado tan profundo, como si se viera los abismos del mar, dando en algunos lugares en donde las estrellas refulgían su brillo plateado con algo de debilidad, tonos violáceos tan hermosos como los mismísimos ojos del joven Ángel de la Luna, Kazetsu, quien se encontraba sentado al margen de la ventana de su habitación, observando la bella y plateada Luna a la cual debía devoción, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla derecha, parecía estar perdido entre aquella hermosa imagen del cielo nocturno mientras una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba su cabello de azul oscuro, mas aun que un zafiro, el cual velaba levemente sus ojos violetas. Tenia la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, ya que hacia un poco de calor, además de que ese era su estilo para vestirse, o quizá era solo influencia de su frío prometido, el cual, desde hacia algunos días ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, haciendo sentir al pequeño ángel solo y distanciado, pero no triste, pues había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo que no valía la pena entristecerse por la falta de afecto de su novio, a pesar que a veces, en las noches sus ojos desearan llenarse de lagrimas y llorar ante la bella Luna por el.

Hacia poco realmente que se había acostumbrado a dormir con el a su lado, solo para que de repente este dejara de hacerle sentir su cálido cuerpo abrazándolo tiernamente por la noches para dormir, pero al parecer pasaría tiempo antes de que volvería a pasar, en ese momento mientras miraba el firmamento, Kazetsu suspiro mientras se acomodaba el cabello que comúnmente lo tenia amarrado en una coleta, recordando como fue la primera vez que pudo sentir los suaves y fríos labios de Milo, el era como el hielo y la nieve...

**------------------------------ FLASH BACK-------------------------------**

En el Cementerio de Cristal, se había provocado una lucha debido a que Mary había sido despojada de su Limitador de Youryoku, convirtiéndola en un demonio fuera de control en el momento en que Milo llegaba blandiendo su espada de Hielo tan pura y brillante como el Cristal mas refinado, con su cabello albino resplandeciendo con gran fuerza debido a la luz del astro dominante, su piel blanca como la leche y un brillo en sus gélidos ojos mora que demostraban superioridad en muchos aspectos, con su semblante como siempre altanero, en ese momento Shadomaru tenia entre sus brazos a Mary quien se había quedado inconsciente después de que le hubieran colocado el Limitador de Youryoku, la pequeña niña parecía que podría morirse en cualquier momento, su piel ya de por si blanquecina estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, y largo cabello ondulado que alguna vez había amenazado con asesinarles ahora solo brillaba bajo el Sol del atardecer en un azul medio satinado, ahora no parecía un demonio fuera de control que estuviera a punto de matarlos, Shadomaru desplegaba su energía curativa que parecían reflejos dorados sobre el agua cristalina de algún cuerpo de agua, hermoso a la vista, irradiaba una calidez reconfortante, que poco a poco termino por abrir los grandes y tiernos ojos castaños de Mary en una mirada confundida e inocente. Shadomaru le sonrió amablemente

- Me alegra que estés bien, Mary-chan- dijo el Guerrero Estelar

A su lado, Ryo, Kraven, Yusuke, Hyoroku, Kazetsu, Calim, Milo y Yoko observaban como el Guerrero Estelar levantaba a Mary del suelo con amabilidad propia de la naturaleza del adolescente de apariencia de 17 años. Mary volteo y lo primero que vio fue a Ryo, quien estaba algo trastornado y solo avanzo lo suficiente para rodear a la chica en un abrazo protector mientras esta se sonrojaba debido al contacto intimo con su amante, pero, solo Kazetsu pudo notar la inminente tristeza de su compañero, Calim el Príncipe de la Oscuridad quien dibujo un semblante triste al ver a la chica en brazos de otro chico.

- Caray, esto solo te esta haciendo daño- susurro Kazetsu

- Es que, yo creí que también le gustaba a ella- dijo Calim desviando su oscura pero inocente mirada

En ese momento Shadomaru se desmayo, provocando la preocupación de su prometido, Yusuke, quien inmediatamente fue a levantarlo del suelo

- ¡Shadomaru¡Shadomaru¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico Masoku

El chico de cabello semilargo de color negro mate y sangrienta mirada carmesí se acerco hasta el demonio y el Guerrero Estelar, Kraven lo reviso un momento

- Esta bien solo ha perdido energía- explico el vampiro son poder esconder sus agudos colmillos al hablar

- Será mejor que lo llevemos a la casa, ustedes también pueden acompañarnos- dijo el Guerrero Glaciar, Hyoroku, quien se aparto unos mechones de su largo cabello oscuro y brillante antes de acercarse a ayudar a cargar a Shadomaru

Por otra parte, Milo y su gemelo Yoko, (quien era diferente solo en su cabello y lo ojos, ya que este era pelirrojo y de ojos verde esmeralda, mas grandes y de mirada amable y cálida) estaban mas apartados de la escena, al parecer, Yoko estaba molesto con Milo debido a situaciones no conocidas, pese a que Yoko estaba herido y recién lo habían encontrado en ese extraño mundo llamado Kristhalia al que accidentalmente habían caído después de su Fuga del Refugio, se mantenía de pie firmemente frente a su hermano quien solo parecía fastidiado de su presencia y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, es mas, era dudoso que lo estuviera escuchando. Fue ahí cuando Kazetsu desvió la mirada de su amigo Shadomaru para encontrarse con los fríos ojos del Milo, después pasando a su gemelo pelirrojo, con el cual se sonrojo un poco y se sintió mal, ya que era idéntico a su ex-novio con la excepción de que el chico pelirrojo era mayor, Milo pareció notar eso y se acerco con paso lento a Kazetsu, rodeándole por los hombros con un brazo y mirando desafiante a su hermano quien lo miro severamente

- ¿Quién es ese chico?- pregunto Yoko mirando con desconfianza a su hermano

- Kazetsu es mi nuevo compañero, es dulce e inocente, no como tu Yoko- dijo Milo en un fingido tono dulce

Kazetsu abrió los ojos considerablemente y miro a Milo, sintiéndose mal por Yoko, pero el no iba a dejar que Milo se saliera con la suya

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?- exclamo Kazetsu

- Así es, ya vamonos ¿no?- dijo Milo en un tono algo mas elevado

Yoko tenia una mirada entre odio y dolor

- Idiota...- susurro antes de irse

Yoko se fue rápidamente del Cementerio de Cristal, Milo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se fue, Kazetsu por su parte estaba enfadado y empujo a Milo para separarle de el, decidido a traer a Yoko de regreso

- Chico estúpido, no pierdas tu tiempo con el- le dijo Milo

Kazetsu le hizo caso omiso y siguió al pelirrojo de ojos de esmeralda hasta alcanzarlo

- ¡Espera¡Yoko-san!- grito Kazetsu

Yoko volteo, pero al parecer no era de su agrado ver al muchacho

- ¿Qué deseas?- le pregunto el Kitsune

Kazetsu se sonrojo un poco e hizo antes que nada una inclinación

- Por favor, no hagas caso a lo que el dice, eso no es verdad- dijo Kazetsu

- Eso ya lo se- dijo Yoko sin importancia- Tu disculpa a mi hermano, el siempre es así

Kazetsu se levanto viendo al pelirrojo con algo de pena, este sin embargo no le miraba a los ojos, pero tenia su semblante amable aunque algo dolido

- Este...

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- le interrumpió Yoko

- ... Kazetsu- respondió el Ángel de la Luna

- Bien, Kazetsu-san, debo irme- dijo Yoko sin mas

- Espere- dijo Kazetsu de repente- ¿a dónde va? Puedo acompañarlo

- No es necesario- dijo Yoko dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino

Kazetsu se quedo decepcionado, o quizá mas bien frustrado, de alguna forma había sentido que podía volver a recuperar a su antiguo amante con aquel chico de nombre Yoko, una idea ya olvidada desde hacia tiempo le asalto a la mente, tan tormentosa como dolorosa. Milo les había seguido, llego hasta donde estaba Kazetsu y lo miro sin dirigirle la palabra

- Debo irme de aquí pronto- dijo Milo- ¿Conoces alguna salida chico?

A Kazetsu pareció dolerle ese comentario, miro al demonio de la nieve y de pronto cayo en cuenta de lo hermoso que era, con su cabello blanco, su piel pálida, sus ojos viciosos y mora, con su espada al hombro y la otra mano en la cintura, vestido de colores de la Luna

- No es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte un tiempo- dijo Kazetsu

- No, soy un fugitivo y es necesario que me mueva constantemente, no voy a ser el que se encargue de Mary o Ryo, eso no me importa- dijo el frío chico sin dirigirse a Kazetsu

El joven Ángel se acerco a Milo

- En ese entonces...- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Creo que no volveremos a vernos

Kazetsu se alejo dándole la espalda a Milo, el chico de cabello azul profundo podía sentir como las cálidas y amargas lagrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra, su semblante parecía dolido y angustiado y no pudo evitar enjugarse las lagrimas a medio camino con sus muñecas, Milo quien se había quedado un poco aturdido por aquel beso miraba al chico alejarse

- Idiota- le dijo en un susurro inaudible

Kazetsu se detuvo para limpiarse las lagrimas, no pudo evitar dejar salir un comentario en susurro, un pensamiento acosador

- ¿Acaso Kurama habrá sido la única persona que me ha amado?- se pregunto

Aunque fuera solo un débil susurro que salió en forma de voz quebrada por el dolor, Milo pudo escucharlo perfectamente debido a sus agudos instintos lupinos, eso pareció incomodarle, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, el chico albino se acerco a Kazetsu por la espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros, Kazetsu tomado por sorpresa volteo, aun con brillantes lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando a Milo como si este fuera a decirle algo verdaderamente hiriente

- ¿Acaso eso es lo que te molesta?- pregunto Milo

Kazetsu desvió la mirada, pero algo en su interior lo estaba quemando, había algo que le obstruía la garganta, algo que pugnaba por salir de su pecho, de su herido corazón, y el ver a Milo... era algo tan cautivador... Kazetsu no pudo aguantar mas

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto¿¡Por que siempre eres tan maldito conmigo, por que siempre me haces quedar como un niño estúpido¡Me tratas como un idiota¿¡Acaso crees que eres tan especial¡¿Por qué me tratas así¿¡Por que?- estallo Kazetsu

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, Milo seguía mirándolo gélidamente, como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera llegado ni un poco, pero, sin embrago, Milo rodeo con los brazos a Kazetsu, este, quedo tan sorprendido que amaino su llanto

- Cállate, me molesta que estés preguntando por que de todo- dijo Milo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del muchacho- Ahora déjame preguntarte algo a ti ¿Por qué no te callas¿Por qué me miras siempre así¿Qué buscas?

Kazetsu se quedo callado, no podía contestar aquella pregunta y lo sabia, no podía decirle que aun contra su voluntad, aun hasta aquel momento lo había considerado como el ser mas antipático y pesado del mundo, alguien a quien detestaba y se le hacia simplemente insufrible, ahora le pareciera lo único y mas bello que hubiera visto

- ¿Acaso buscas esto?- pregunto Milo acercándose al rostro de Kazetsu

El Ángel solo abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían tiñéndolas de rojo mientras que su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente y sentía una especie de nerviosismo en su estomago, podía sentir los labios de Milo pegados a los suyos, rozándolos suavemente, haciéndole sentir algo muy extraño y nuevo para el, aquella sensación le pareció lo mas dulce y mejor del mundo en ese momento y no dudo ni un segundo en entregarse al beso del demonio de la nieve...

**------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------**

Kazetsu acerco su mano a su boca y con los dedos rozo suavemente sus labios, como queriendo encontrar algún rastro de ese primer beso, cerro sus bellos ojos violeta y suspiro, quito los dedos de sus finos labios algo femeninos y bajo del alfeizar de la ventana, cerrándola, ya debía ser demasiado tarde y los ojos comenzaban a molestarle debido al cansancio, con una muñeca se froto los ojos y se metió a la cama si mas preámbulos, al acostarse, un pequeño tintineo como el de una diminuta cadena resonó, Kazetsu apretó entre sus manos el pequeño collar de plata con un cristal raro color azul transparente, era lo único de Milo que tenia a su lado en ese instante. El Ángel se trago las lagrimas y cerro los ojos para dormir, mientras que el viento seguía soplando afuera en aquella bella noche.

Un par de horas después de que el chico se hubiera dormido, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, una figura alta y delgada, al parecer de cabello largo entro despacio, furtivamente y sin hacer ruido, se acerco hasta la cama de Kazetsu y se sentó a un lado de la cama, en la oscuridad casi total resplandecían un par de ojos color mora, la figura miraba a Kazetsu y le paso la mano tiernamente por la cabellera y por su mejilla blanca, la sombra cobijo bien al ángel y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación tan súbitamente como entro. Al cerrar la puerta por atrás se denotaba la identidad del ser, quien no era nadie mas que Milo, que en ese momento tenia la mirada triste o tal vez seria dolida, no por su pequeño novio, si no por el mismo, no se había atrevido a besarle en los labios por una buena razón, estaban impregnados del ácido sabor de los de su hermano gemelo, Yoko. Milo se maldijo una y otra vez por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, a la vez le resultaba tranquilizador como quitarse un enorme peso y compromiso de encima, lo deseaba y no quería a la vez, pero el no podía quedarse contento sabiendo que Kazetsu lo iba dejando de lado, estaba en su naturaleza la venganza y la traición... Ay... pobre Youkai de Nieve, nunca debió de haberse enamorado de aquel inocente muchachito... Un demonio enamorado de un Ángel... eso no podía ser... nunca...

Milo avanzo por aquel oscuro pasillo, en el otro lado del mismo, recargado en la pared con la cabellera larga sobre sus hombros y un mechón en la boca, mordiéndolo juguetonamente, estaba Yoko

- ¿Ya terminaste hermano?- pregunto el Kitsune con una sonrisa viciosa y una expresión tanto seductora como amenazadora, un semblante que nadie mas que Milo y Kraven habían visto

- ¿Estas loco?- le dijo Milo mirándolo fríamente- ¿Y Kraven?

- El nunca se enterara hermano- dijo Yoko- Como si tu nunca hubieras traicionado a alguien

- Generalmente soy yo el traicionado Yoko- recalco Milo con un ligero deje de resentimiento en su voz

El pelirrojo tomo la mano de su hermano con la suya y sin palabras le dio a entender que lo siguiera, el cuerpo de Milo obedeció, pero su corazón y su mente lo querían detener, sin resultado alguno... Yoko parecía complacido viendo como su hermano le obedecía, llevándoselo hasta su habitación, ya que Milo siempre había dormido con Kazetsu, Yoko abrió la puerta e invito a Milo a pasar, el demonio albino entro resistiéndose a pasar mas allá de unos cuantos pasos del umbral de aquella puerta que marcaba su sentencia, el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento por mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Vamos hermano, no seas tímido, puedes recostarte en mi cama si lo deseas- susurro Yoko

Milo no se movió, lo que pronuncio la sonrisa de su gemelo quien se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta, desabotonándola lentamente, jugando con sus delicados dedos y los botones, tomándose su tiempo, Milo por su parte tenia los brazos cruzados y la mirada indignada hacia el suelo, recargado contra la puerta, como quien a tenido un pésimo día y aun le espera lo peor. Yoko se acerco con paso lento a Milo y le hecho los brazos al cuello mirándolo aunque este tuviera la vista clavada en el suelo

- Vamos hermano... abrázame- le susurro en fingida suplica Yoko

Milo no le hizo caso, temiendo que pudiera perder su oportunidad única, Yoko comenzó a hacer uso de sus juegos mentales contra su hermano para incitarlo y enfadarlo

- Vamos¿qué te pasa¿ahora me vas a decir que no eres lo suficientemente frío como para hacer a un lado tus sentimientos como siempre lo haces?- le dijo Yoko con una mirada muy dura- ¿Qué, acaso tu pequeño novio te a entibiado el corazón, ya no esta hecho de hielo como alegabas verdad? Tu pequeño novio ya no te hace caso y lo sabes, sabes que estas a punto de perderlo y cuando eso pase ¿qué?. Nunca volverás a sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al tuyo ¡Nunca¡Tu nunca podrás a amar a alguien y recibir amor recíprocamente Milo, ese amor completo no existe, no te bloquees pensando en que te has enamorado de el¡Recuerda que nunca amas de verdad, solo finges amar!

Milo reacciono violentamente, mas de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera esperado, el demonio albino lo agarro por las muñecas y dando vuelta lo estrello contra la pared con brutalidad haciendo que Yoko dejara salir un leve gemido de dolor, quedando frente a frente, tan cerca que sus violentas respiraciones de intercambiaban y se mezclaba, Yoko noto que la mirada de su hermano se había puesto de un color parecido al del hielo azul de los árticos, casi incoloro, lo cual dejaba bastante en claro que lo había hecho enfadar de verdad, cosa que le causo un inmenso placer, Milo enseñaba sus colmillos en la expresión característica de los lobos cuando se enfadan, gruñendo gravemente.. mientras que Yoko lo miraba desafiantemente, como si hubiera conseguido lo que deseaba

- ¿Estas enfadado, verdad hermano?- susurro Yoko- Deseas descargar tu ira, anda, tómame, descarga tu dolor y tu frustración en mi...

Yoko sentía las garras de Milo en sus muñecas, destrozándole las venas y haciéndolo sangrar, mas sin embargo conservaba su perversa sonrisa

- Siempre desee esta oportunidad...- dijo Yoko en un tono mas bien tierno- Nunca pensé que llegaras a corresponderme aunque fuera de esta manera tan sucia y baja...

Milo dejo de incrustar sus garras en la carne de su hermano, al parecer eso lo había tranquilizado, su amenazadora mirada volvía a ser mora, aunque aun era fría, aprovechando la enorme confusión de su hermano y la Oscuridad que se formaba en su corazón ante la duda de su amado Kazetsu, Yoko adoptó su mirada dulce y amable

- Yo soy el único que te puede amar sincera y completamente Milo- dijo Yoko

Milo suspiro, si contestar ni nada, podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la de su hermano ahora con mas lentitud, Yoko se acerco a asu hermano y le dio una pequeña lamida cerca de la boca en forma afectuosa, Milo sentía como un veneno lo invadía desde adentro de su corazón, sabia que iba a hacer algo horrible, la imagen de su dulce e inocente Kazetsu nublaba sus pensamientos, pero, se sentía tan resentido tanto contra el, como contra si mismo y contra Yoko, en aquel momento el veneno de las palabras de Yoko aparto al Ángel de la Luna de sus pensamientos, su corazón sintió un frío gélido y súbito, ahora lo que añoraba no era calor, era venganza...

Milo se inclino dejando que su larga cabellera escurriera por sus hombros al hacerlo, para poder acercarse a su hermano el cual era de casi igual estatura, ambos se juntaron en un beso apasionado, rozando sus labios uno contra el otro para comenzar a humedecerlos, creando una reacción de excitación en ambas bocas, su respiración se agitaba un poco debido ala magnitud del contacto, y sin palabras se ponían de acuerdo, mientras que Milo introducía su húmeda y tibia lengua dentro de la boca de su gemelo, buscando la de el quien le imito y ambas se entrelazaban y se paseaban por los labios del contrario. Yoko exhalaba profundamente, mientras sentía como las manos de su hermano dejaban sus muñecas doloridas y destrozadas para irlas bajando poco a poco por sus torneados brazos cubiertos por las mangas de su camisa que se habían impregnado de su liquido escarlata, Milo separo su boca de la del Kitsune y bajo recorriendo el camino hasta su cuello por debajo de su oreja, besándolo con pasión y sensualidad de tal manera que hacían saber que el era un veterano y sonrojando las mejillas de Yoko, quien aun se mantenía inactivo dejando que Milo lo utilizara como un muñeco, se sentía como un juguete y eso lo hacia feliz, mientras sentía como la saliva cálida escurría por su cuello hasta su pecho en pequeñas y espesa gotas, las manos de Milo continuaron bajando hasta el pecho del pelirrojo, desabotonándole el resto de la camisa y abriéndola para dejar al descubierto un tórax bien trabajado, firme y suave, recorriendo con sus curiosos dedos aquella piel, acariciándolo de manera ascendente y descendente, dejando que sus garras de vez en cuando hicieran pequeñas incisiones sobre este, Yoko solo soltaba ligeros gemidos de dolor pero sin detenerlo, bajo sus brazos para acariciar el rostro de su hermano y darle nuevamente un beso cargado con deseo y pasión, para después bajarlas para quitarle la camisa a medias comenzando a cansarse del niño bueno...

- No eres tan cruel como dices- le dijo en el oído a Milo

Milo le miro y una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios, Yoko sintió como su hermano le daba un jalón hacia el por la cintura, metiendo las manos por entre su espalda y su camisa a medio poner, Milo se paso la lengua lentamente por los labios antes de sujetar a Yoko y arrojarlo contra el suelo, tomándolo por sorpresa al desprevenido Kitsune quien solo atino a hacer un sonido ahogado, mientras que su hermano se acercaba lentamente como un lobo solitario y peligroso a su presa indefensa y herida hasta quedar sobre el y pasarle la lengua por la mejilla

Yoko estaba un poco desorientado, pero pronto noto un intenso dolor en sus muñecas, pues el demonio de la nieve lo había aprisionado de nuevo, ahora era un demonio agresivo que podía lastimarlo seriamente, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento, nada importaba si podía poseerlo así fuera lo mas doloroso de su vida. Milo comenzó a lamer la sangre de las heridas de su pecho, su vientre y sus costillas, recorriendo con la lengua y los colmillos cada centímetro de la piel de Yoko, lamiéndolo una y otra vez para lavar aquella sangre rojiza. Yoko rodeo con los brazos a su hermano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras bajaba hasta su cadera, Milo le quito por completo la camisa bajando hasta su vientre, exhalando su cálida respiración sobre la piel de aquella zona, Yoko por instinto y reacción separo las piernas aunque su hermano ni siquiera estaba cerca de ellas, pues este se detuvo mientras ambos se miraban, Milo de manera fría y vacía y Yoko de manera seductora y perversa.

- Vas a gritar- dijo Milo en tono burlón

- Eso quisieras Milo- le contesto desafiante Yoko

- Lo se, eres un bebe y vas a gritar tan alto que todos nos escucharan- dijo

- Que afortunados- respondió Yoko pasándose los dedos por la boca

Milo se rió de manera cínica mientras que Yoko se pasaba la lengua por los labios, este ultimo estaba tirado en el suelo, sin camiseta y con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, con la muñecas llenas de sangre y las piernas abiertas lo cual era una pose bastante sexy e incitante para el joven lobo, quien se acerco un poco hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de su hermano pese a ser un poco mas alto su peso no le excedía.

- Aprieta bien los colmillos hermanito- le susurro Milo a Yoko en el oído mientras que su mano le desabrochaba el cinturón al joven Kitsune...

Los débiles rayos del Sol comenzaban a esparcirse por encima de todo Kristhalia, en las habitaciones de la casa de Shadomaru la luz se filtraba por las persianas indicando a los residentes que el día había comenzado. El chico de cabello azul profundo dio media vuelta sobre su cama para evitar que los rayos del astro dominante le deslumbraran a sus desacostumbrados ojos a la luz, el chico bostezo y se tallo los ojos para después estirarse cómodamente por toda la cama y suspirar, nuevamente aquel tintineo lo acompañaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, Kazetsu se levanto de la cama y se sentó, por alguna razón se sentía muy mal, era un mal interior, sentía como si algo angustiante hubiera pasado, trato de recordar el sueño que había tenido, había sido perturbador, pero no recordaba nada, intentando no dar importancia a aquellos molestos sentimientos el chico se dirigió a su armario para tomar ropa e ir a ducharse, al momento de abrir la puerta del armario sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, llevándose las manos al pecho por el dolor, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, confundido se pregunto que habría sido todo eso, pero como no volvió a sentir nuevamente dolor, tomo sus cosas y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Kazetsu se quitaba la ropa lentamente, mientras abría la llave de la regadera para que se fuera calentando, dejándolo al descubierto, un cuerpo muy joven aun, delgado y sin signos de heridas ni nada que endureciera su andrógino cuerpo de 17 años, se quito la cinta que amarraba su cabello brillante y se metió a la regadera, cerrando la puerta.

Las gotas de recorrían su cuerpo como una lluvia caliente, mientras exhalaba el vapor de sus pulmones que se degradaba con el vapor de agua, mojando su cabellera, tenia los ojos cerrados intentado relajarse y sacar cualquier preocupación de su mente en esa agradable y reconfortante ducha, alzo los brazos llenos de jabón para comenzar a lavarse su oscuro cabello mientras la espuma y algunas burbujas caían por su tórax y sus piernas hasta el suelo de azulejos, durante un momento sintió un ligero mareo, lo cual lo hizo salir de su pequeño mundo interior para volverlo a la realidad, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse así que cerro la llave y tomo su toalla del mismo color que su cabello, secándose el rostro en un profundo suspiro antes de atársela a la cintura y salir de la regadera, donde una vez seco su pálido cuerpo se puso la toalla alrededor de los hombros y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior

- Creo que me siento un poco mal por que Milo no me habla- pensó el Ángel- Quizá debería de hablar con el

Kazetsu se abrocho el cinturón y se puso una camiseta nada mas, saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba el cabello que suelto, era idéntico al de Shadomaru, bajando las escaleras hacia la sala donde ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa Yusuke, Ryo, Kraven, Calim y Hyoroku, pues Shadomaru y Mary estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno de todos, con excepción de Milo y Yoko los cuales no requieren de alimento para subsistir.

- Buenos días- dijo Kazetsu

- Buenos días- le respondieron el grupo de chicos

- ¿Y Milo-kun?- pregunto Ryo quien se entretenía armando un rompecabezas de cubo el cual nadie sabia que tenia los colores mal puestos por lo tanto era irresolvible

- No lo se Ryo-san- respondió Kazetsu

- ¿Y Yoko-kun?- pregunto Ryo a Kraven

- No lo se- respondió el vampiro

- Yo vi que Yoko-san salió temprano- dijo Calim al joven felino del rompecabezas

En ese momento iba bajando por las escaleras Milo, con la camisa desabrochada, descalzo y cubierto de sudor, sin detenerse a saludar siquiera salió por la puerta principal dando un portazo. Kazetsu lo había visto, en efecto, el joven ángel siempre se sonrojaba al verlo y mas es ese aspecto que le pareció tan sexy aunque sin saber el motivo del sudor, quizá Milo hacia mucho ejercicio y por eso su cuerpo era tan masculino.

- Ya esta el desayuno- dijo Shadomaru saliendo de la cocina seguido de la pequeña Mary la cual apenas se veía detrás del Guerrero estelar

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Hyoroku noto que su amigo Kazetsu estaba en una especie de trance mirando fijamente la puerta, sin prestar atención a ninguna palabra que se decía en la mesa.

- Tal vez... ¿qué les parece si hoy vamos al Espejo del Cielo?- pregunto Shadomaru

- ¿Espejo del cielo?- pregunto Mary

- Es un lago Mary-san, es un buen lugar para relajarse- respondió Yusuke

- Suena interesante- dijo Ryo sin apartar la vista del pequeño cubo de colores

- Seria buena idea que fuéramos todos de día de campo- dijo Shadomaru con su amable sonrisa

Mary asintió emocionada, su forma tierna un poco torpe de ser le resultaba muy agradable a todos, en ese momento fue cuando Ryo desvió la mirada del cubo al la chica y sonrió sonrojado, cosa que su amigo vampirico noto y le dio una palmada en la espalda que precipito a Ryo contra la mesa.

- Ups, lo siento compañero- dijo Kraven

- ...

Todos rieron levemente con excepción de Kazetsu quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la puerta, quizá esperando ver aparecer nuevamente a Milo de aquella manera que le había parecido tan atractiva.

- Oye Kazetsu- dijo Hyoroku de repente- ¿Qué encuentras de emocionante a la puerta que no puedes dejar de verla?

Kazetsu se volteo con sorpresa y miro a todos en confusión

- ¿El que?- pregunto

Todos rieron dejando al pobre chico confundido el cual tardo unos segundos mas en caer en cuenta del comentario

- No, no es nada en especial- contesto el chico

- Yo creí que estabas esperando a ver cuando regresaba Milo-san- dijo Kraven como quien no quiere la cosa

Kazetsu se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió tímidamente pro sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna señal de afirmación o negación, después de todo si había estado pensando en Milo, lo que había causado su distracción seria en que le diría una vez que pudiera haber captado su atención nuevamente, lo sentía muy distante estos días y eso lo hacia sentirse solo y triste pues tenia miedo de que Milo ya no lo amara, además, tenia esa angustia misteriosa que no lo había abandonado desde que se había levantado

El Ángel de la Luna se levanto sin previo aviso y salió por la puerta dejándola abierta, corriendo a través del extenso jardín, buscando frenéticamente por todos lados la figura de su amado lobo de la nieve, corriendo de aquí para allá mientras el viento elevaba los mechones de su cabello no muy largo pues no lo tenia amarrado, buscando entre los árboles y todo lugar sobre la tierra a un radio de 1 km de la casa de Shadomaru, sin encontrarlo. Decepcionado, Kazetsu regresaba caminando lentamente muy triste, realmente quería hablar con Milo, quería volver a abrazarlo y probar una vez mas el sabor de sus labios... a ver la ternura de su mirada y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos violetas mientras su miraba se arqueaba angustiada, resignado.. pero antes de llegar algo atrajo su atención...

- Una rosa blanca- dijo Kazetsu acercándose hasta la flor- ¡Que raro! Aquí no crecen rosas blancas

Kazetsu se hinco para ver mejor la bella flor que se erguía sobre la tierra, apenas era un capullo, el chico acerco la mano para acariciar los suaves y odoríferos pétalos de la planta, eso lo hacia sentir bien

- Las únicas rosas blancas que e visto han sido por Milo...- pensó

Kazetsu cerro los ojos

- Milo...- susurro

- ¿Qué quieres?- le contesto la voz del lobo

Kazetsu abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia todos lados, pero no veía a nadie

- Aquí arriba tonto- le respondió la voz de Milo

El Ángel alzo la vista, precisamente, recostado sobre la rama de aquel árbol estaba Milo, quien tenia una rosa blanca entre los dedos de la mano derecha y la tenia colgando del árbol. El joven lobo no lo miraba, tenia la vista fija en el horizonte y su rostro denotaba un profundo pensamiento.

- ¡Milo¡Te e estado buscando por todas partes!- dijo Kazetsu entre feliz y preocupado

Milo no respondió, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, Kazetsu lo miro un rato para ver si le contestaba pues a veces tenia la costumbre de tardar un poco antes de contestar, nada

- ¿Milo, me estabas escuchando?- pregunto Kazetsu

Milo cerro los ojos y se volteo dándole la espalda, lo cual enfado a Kazetsu y a la vez le dolió, el joven de los cabellos azules dio vuelta al árbol para volver a tener de frente a Milo

- Milo ¡hazme caso!- exclamo Kazetsu

- ¡Déjame en paz!- le contesto Milo en tono cortante

Kazetsu se quedo callado, tal vez por la sorpresa pues Milo no le dirigía ese tono desde antes de llevarse bien, Kazetsu se acerco lentamente al árbol, con su semblante triste

- ¿Q-que me dijiste?- pregunto el chico

- ¡Que te largues de aquí¿Eres idiota o que para que no me entiendas¡No quiero verte ni hablarte, lárgate!- le grito Milo sin abrir los ojos ni mirarle y volviendo a darle la espalda

Kazetsu se quedo helado, aquellas respuestas solo se las hubiera dado cuando se odiaban a muerte, Kazetsu ni siquiera pudo contestarle, tenia unas especie de herida en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar, paso a paso fue retrocediendo, una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla y el joven Ángel de la Luna hecho a correr mientras lloraba hacia la casa de Shadomaru, una tras otra y sin fin las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro, su cabellos le ocultaba los ojos y no se detuvo para mirar atrás. Por tanto, no se dio cuenta de que Milo ya había abierto los ojos, y le había visto marcharse con una mirada llena de tristeza, casi a punto de llorar. No hubiera querido decirle eso, pero era necesario, pues se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho y no se sentía digno de mirarle a los ojos.

Kazetsu por su parte pensó que su peor temor había sido confirmado, mientras que las agresivas y gélidas palabras de Milo resonaban en su cabeza, el chico entro de golpe a la casa, chocando contra Shadomaru, ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, pero Kazetsu no se detuvo ni a disculparse pues se levanto rápidamente y echo a correr a su habitación la cual azoto la puerta y le puso seguro, apenas llegando a la cama, el dolor de su corazón lo obligo a doblar las rodillas, cayendo al suelo abatido y hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos los cuales estaban recargados en la cama, mientras el chico lloraba sin control, dolido y resentido contra el ser al que alguna vez había amado con toda su alma y todo su corazón.

- Yo... yo... yo... ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO!- grito Kazetsu

Mientras tanto, Shadomaru apenas se levantaba del suelo por el violento choque que había tenido con su hermano, sujetándose la cabeza, mareado y confundido, pues todo había sido muy rápido, lo que si no había pasado por alto fue la expresión de dolor y angustia del Kazetsu que había captado al momento de ir cayendo, preocupado por su amigo, Shadomaru dejo a un lado su dolor de cabeza y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del chico, pero esta estaba trabada, el joven Guerrero Estelar solo podía escuchar los sollozos de su hermano, lo cual le partía el corazón, Shadomaru llamo a la puerta, no hubo respuesta

- ¿Kazetsu?- pregunto Shadomaru tocando de nuevo- ¿Kazetsu que tienes?

- ¡Por favor Shadomaru, déjame solo!- exclamo Kazetsu desde el otro lado de la puerta

Shadomaru se llevo las manos al pecho, ahora si estaba preocupado, pero dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo al Ángel.

Ya en la noche, Kazetsu no había salido para nada de su habitación, ni siquiera para comer, tenia muy preocupados a sus amigos pero no dejaba pasara a nadie ni quería hablar con nadie, Shadomaru se sentía mal por el

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se pregunto en voz alta mientras se quitaba los zapatos para meterse a la cama

- ¿Te refieres a Kazetsu?- le pregunto Yusuke entrando a la habitación

Shadomaru asintió

- Tranquilo, el estará bien- dijo Yusuke sentándose al lado de Shadomaru – Es probable que solo haya tenido un percance con Milo-san, ya ves que siempre se están peleando

- Quizá tengas razón- dijo Shadomaru

- Ya veras que al rato ya va a estar bien- dijo Yusuke

Shadomaru sonrió tímidamente y asintió, ambos se metieron a la cama, Yusuke le dio un beso a Shadomaru y lo abrazo para quedarse dormidos, en su habitación, Kazetsu no se había movido del lugar donde sus rodillas lo habían obligado a caer, tenia la mirada perdida, sin brillo, vacía, parecían solo un par de gemas violetas sin pulir, las lagrimas no habían parado, pero ya no tenia voz para seguir gritando cuanto odiaba a aquel ser frío que lo había abandonado, solo una débil respiración se escuchaba en medio del total silencio y oscuridad, el tintineo de la cadena de plata lo hizo reaccionar un poco, Kazetsu alzo la cabeza lentamente y agarro la cadena, viéndola fijamente como centelleaba en un fulgor plateado a la luz de la pálida Luna, pronto sintió como una oleada de ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía ahora tanto odio que creía que tenia el nombre de Milo escrito en la frente, se arranco violentamente la cadena del cuello, abriendo la ventana dijo

- Toma tu asqueroso cristal

Y lo lanzo lejos, donde no pudiera volver a encontrarlo nunca, cerro la ventana con fuerza y se acostó en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, dio un suspiro hondo, se dio media vuelta y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir...

Kazetsu cayo en un sueño intranquilo, soñaba nuevamente aquella batalla donde ambos estuvieron a punto de morir

**------------------------------ FLASH BACK-------------------------------**

Mika había atravesado el pecho de ambos, perforando el corazón de Kazetsu y también el de Milo, después de eso ella huyo con sus marionetas dejándolos agonizando, pero debido a que la herida de Milo no era tan peligrosa como la de Kazetsu, el pudo vivir, pero el ángel de la Luna estaba agonizando en los brazos de Milo, desangrándose y empapando con su cálida sangre el regazo del lobo

- M...Milo... me alegra que estés bien...- susurro Kazetsu con dificultad

- ¡Idiota¿por qué hiciste eso, no era necesario- le reclamo Milo

- No lo se... so...solo sentí ...que... debía de pro...te... gerte...- dijo Kazetsu mirando a Milo con mucha ternura

Milo no podía creer lo que el chico había echo por el, era un cabeza hueca, no debió de haber sido tan imprudente y hacer tal estupidez

- Milo... yo... yo te amo... no lo olvides... nu... nun...ca...- dijo Kazetsu casi ahogándose

El chico intento acariciar el rostro de su amado lobo de la nieve, pero antes de tocarlo, su brazo cayo al suelo y unos débiles resplandores de color dorado comenzaron a desprenderse del Ángel, Milo supo que estaba a nada de morir, pues cuando la ultima de esas luces ascendiera al cielo, se formaría una Nueva estrella y eso marcaría la muerte de Kazetsu.

Fue cuando Milo tomo una decisión tan imprudente como la de su pareja, se llevo las manos al pecho, en la herida que le había causado aquella Inmortal, y comenzó a meter una mano en ella pese a lo doloroso que era, mientras recitaba una oración en lo que de seguro eran Runas Antiguas, hasta que una luz que parecía un resplandor boreal salió de su pecho entre su mano

- Madre Lillith, Madre de todos lo humanos y los Demonios, te suplico que devuelvas de tu eterno abrazo a esta vida que se apaga, a cambio dare la mía- dijo Milo débilmente mientras introducía aquel resplandor en el pecho de su pequeño amante, los brillos que eran casi todos comenzaron a apagarse, Kazetsu comenzó a respirar y su herida a sanar completamente, Milo sonrió y cayo al lado de Kazetsu, mientras que su sangre se regaban en el suelo, pues ya no había ningún rastro de la de su novio... Kazetsu despertó lentamente después de algunos minutos, le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo, todo estaba confuso, fue cuando entonces recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado

- ¿Milo?- llamo Kazetsu

Kazetsu sintió algo húmedo cerca de el y se percato del cuerpo herido y desangrado de su amante, acercándose a el y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, con la mirada llena de lagrimas

- No se supone que sea esto, mi vida no la di para que tu hicieras esto- sollozo Kazetsu

Kazetsu había llegado a su ultimo nivel, no era mas un Guerrero Estelar, tampoco un Guerrero de Cristal, el era ahora un Guerrero Lunar, el chico comenzó a recitar una clase de plegaria a la luna

- LUNA GLORIOSA QUE DESDE EL CIELO NOS MIRAS, TE RUEGO TU LUZ DISPARES HACIA NOSOTROS Y REVIVAS LA FLAMA DE LA VIDA-

En ese instante el cielo se oscureció y la luna se dejo ver lanzando la luz azul sobre Milo y Kazetsu

- Me parece que ahora solo nos queda esperar...- susurro el ángel

Y por efecto de la luna Milo comenzó a despertar, el cuerpo de Milo comenzó a despedir una sutil aura rojiza con tonos violetas, algo que se iba apagando, poco a poco hasta que desapareció, Milo hizo un gesto de dolor y le dio un ataque de tos

- Me alegra ver que la Luna me escucho- dijo Kazetsu limpiándose las lagrimas

Milo abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, como si acabara de despertar, y miro fijamente y en silencio a Kazetsu, sin sorprenderse por su hermosa nueva apariencia

- No era necesario...- dijo el lobo

- Eres un verdadero tonto, deberías saber que nunca dejaría morir a la persona que mas amo en este mun...bueno en todos los mundos que existen- contesto Kazetsu

Milo no respondió, mantenía su semblante frió y serio

- De cierto modo soy para ti, hasta mi ultima forma encaja a la perfección, ahora solo espera a que la Luna termine de recuperarte. Gracias, lo que hiciste me hizo ver que si te importo y acabo con esas absurdas dudas, espero que me puedas comprender

Kazetsu acerco mas a Milo

- Eres un tonto...¿ Acaso crees que moriría de verdad?- pregunto Milo

- Si, lo creí pero después me di cuenta que no, por eso llame a la Luna para que ayudara a que te recuperaras, me parece que entiendo a Shadomaru

Milo desvió la mirada, dentro de su semblante frió dejo escapar un cierto gesto de desconcierto ante la infinita tranquilidad de las palabras de Kazetsu, misma tranquilidad que había en Shadomaru ante la nueva transformación

- Shadomaru siempre se sacrifica por quienes ama y yo no entendía porque, pero ahora pude sentir ese impulso de ver que el ser que mas amo estaba en peligro, y no me importo morir a cambio de que tu vivieras- contesto Kazetsu con ternura

Milo cruzo su mirada con la de Kazetsu con desconcierto, no era el mismo que le solía molestar y se comportaba melosamente, Kazetsu abrazo a Milo con un poco mas de fuerza, era como un abrazo que buscaba proteger, que demostraba un gran amor

- A mi solo me importas tu- susurro el Ángel de la Luna

Milo dejo que la sorpresa se apoderara de su semblante a pesar de los esfuerzos por no demostrarlo, no sabia si apartarlo o corresponderlo, no era la misma sensación de antes

- Esto si que es raro, un ángel esta enamorado de un hermoso demonio, comprendo lo que siento por ti, comprendo que te amo y te amare toda la vida- dijo Kazetsu

- ¿Que te hace pensar que algún día no te abandonare? deberías saber que soy un lobo solitario- dijo Milo

- Es el hecho de que no me importa si me abandonas, aun así te seguiría amando, el amor no es un juego al cual se puede jugar en el papel que quieras.- contesto Kazetsu

Milo intento levantarse, intentaba huir de esa sensación. Kazetsu no permitió que se levantara, Milo se tambaleo un poco, sentía que ya no podía verlo a la cara, esa nueva actitud y sensaciones que le plasmaba en la piel lo quemaban, sabia que estaba sucediendo, se estaba enamorando... y eso lo aterraba. Kazetsu comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Milo

- A mi me basta con saber que te amo y que tu a tu modo también lo haces...eres la persona mas especial en mi vida y eso quiero que lo entiendas, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi no te soportaba, no podía creer que alguien con tanta facilidad había detenido al loco de Shadoku- recordó el chico

- Ya me e acostumbrado a los demonios fuera de control- dijo Milo

- Y cuando me molestabas creo que sin querer despertabas mi interés por ti al grado que al verte me emocionaba pero siempre lo trate de ocultar, pero sin duda el detonador de esto fue la ocasión que me besaste en el Valle de Sombras, ya después hiciste cosas que me lastimaban, de eso se aprovecho Mika para controlarme y tu...tu no me mataste, al contrario me salvaste y eso para mi cuenta mucho- dijo Kazetsu mirando a Milo con amor

Milo le seguía dando la espalda¿era acaso para ocultar su semblante tan confundido y vulnerable? jamás dejaría que alguien lo viera. ¿acaso era el quien al fin quebraría su cadena?

- La Luna nos ve, y es testigo de lo que siento por ti, recuerdo cuantas veces llore ante ella por no querer aceptar lo que sentía por ti- admitió el chico de cabello azul

- La luna es la única luz en el camino de la eternidad... es la única que puede escuchar y guardar eterno silencio... su belleza inigualable es la única que puede dar consolación a un corazón hecho de hielo...- susurro Milo

- Entonces...- levanta el rostro de Milo para ver sus hermosos ojos mora- Deja que yo sea quien se refleje en ese corazón

Milo no puede hablar, solo abraza indeciso a Kazetsu, se sentía aterrado

- Quiero que sepas...que yo...te pertenezco, que tu eres la persona que tiene en sus manos mi corazón y que aun que me abandones o yo muera nunca te olvidare, serás por siempre el dueño de mi amor- confeso el Ángel

- No digas estupideces- dijo el lobo apartándose de el de pronto

- Siempre ocultándote...se del todo honesto y dime, si lo que hice no es prueba de esto- pidió Kazetsu

Milo le miro con la mirada mas gélida que hubiera visto, le aterraba la tranquilidad de Kazetsu, se acerco a el y con cierta violencia lo abrazo y le dio un beso

Lentamente Milo se separo de el y lo miro frente a frente, su mirada había cambiado, esa mirada lo hacia parecer incluso mas joven, y le sonrió con ternura acariciando su rostro con suavidad

- Por eso no dude en hacerlo, por que eres la persona que mas amo- dijo Kazetsu

- Me vuelves loco- contesto Milo

- Je, eso es algo que nunca me hubiera esperado de ti- admitió el Ángel

Kazetsu se puso de pie junto con Milo, lo miro fijamente y lo beso al tiempo que lo cubría con sus alas, el chico lo abrazo correspondiéndole el beso...

**------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------**

Kazetsu se despertó a mitad de la noche, completamente lleno de sudor frió, era como haber revivido aquel momento, por reacción se había llevado una mano al pecho esperando ver sangre y una herida mortal, pero solo había sido un recuerdo plasmado en uno de sus sueños, Kazetsu se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente

- Y sin embargo te sigo amando...- dijo el chico

Afuera, el lobo albino de la nieve y el hielo estaba en un árbol cercano donde podía ver la habitación de Kazetsu, mirando hacia aquella ventan que reflejaba la luna plateada a la cual debía eterna devoción, Milo tenia ahora solo los pétalos de la rosa en su mano, la cual abrió y elevo al cielo, dejando que los pétalos se los llevara el viento nocturno que los revoloteaba y los llevaba de arriba a abajo jugando con ellos, Milo aparto su vista de aquella habitación y miro el firmamento

- Nuestro amor es una rosa que se esta marchitando lenta y dolorosamente- susurro el lobo

Milo bajo del árbol y se encamino al horizonte, sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. En su habitación, Kazetsu sintió algo y se asomo por la ventana pero no vio a nadie, solo vio que un pétalo de rosa blanca se había quedado atorado en su persiana, con cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos y la guardo cariñosamente entre sus manos y su pecho, mirando el cielo nocturno

- Nuestro amor es una rosa que se marchita- susurro el chico de cabello azul- inevitablemente

Habían pasado ya varios días, Kazetsu ya había salido de su habitación, pero mantenía siempre un semblante serio y reflexivo y casi no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera Shadomaru le preguntaba que le sucedía por que Yusuke se lo había prohibido, esa mañana estaba nublada, se sentía un poco de frío ventoso en el ambiente, todos estaban a la mesa y Kazetsu seguía mirando la puerta como si tuviera la mínima esperanza de ver entrar a Milo, en efecto, aquella puerta se abrió mas no era Milo quien entraba, si no Yoko, que al fin había regresado después de una larga ausencia, dirigiéndose directamente a los brazos de su amado vampiro, Kraven lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriéndole y mostrándole aquellos colmillos.

- ¿A dónde te habías metido Yoko?-le pregunto el vampiro mirándolo con aquella mirada sanguinaria pero que denotaba calor

- Nada importante Kraven- le respondió el Kitsune con su amable sonrisa

Kazetsu desvió la mirada al Kitsune pelirrojo, viendo como Kraven y Yoko se abrazaban como si no se hubieran visto en años, sintiendo un apesumbramiento en su pecho

- Yoko-san...-dijo el chico- ¿De casualidad ha visto a Milo?

Yoko miro a Kazetsu un momento antes de contestarle, era obvio que aquélla pregunta lo había desconcertado, pensó que su gemelo seria mas descarado e iría directamente con Kazetsu a intentar quitarse su remordimiento, pero no

- No lo se Kazetsu-kun, hace tiempo que no lo veo, creí que estaba contigo- contesto simplemente el pelirrojo

Yoko le dedico una mirada inquisidora al Ángel durante una fracción de segundo antes de volver a fijarse en el vampiro, Kazetsu lo había notado ¿habría sido su imaginación o Yoko lo había mirado muy raro, Kazetsu dejo la mirada violeta fija en el Kitsune pelirrojo, tratando de hacer que sintiera su mirada y volteara, en efecto, Yoko volteo viéndolo de reojo con una mirada de odio, Kazetsu se quedo pasmado, no había duda, Yoko ocultaba algo y fuera la razón que fuera creía que era su culpa. Ahora era urgente encontrar a Milo y hablar con el no importara si el lobo lo insultaba y lo ignoraba hasta cansarse, sin prestar atención a los demas se levanto de la mesa salió al jardín, ahora quería buscar el pendiente que le había dado el lobo, salió hasta el lugar donde daba la ventana de su habitación mientras que el viento le azotaba los cabellos a medio amarrar contra su joven rostro mientras que sus ojos violeta recorrían la verde y espesa vegetación, buscando algún fulgor plateado o en su defecto azul ártico, debido al cristal de Khalaris que tenia incrustado, Kazetsu se postro en el suelo para buscar mejor, mientras su manos y sus rodillas se llenaban de tierra, sin notar que lo habían seguido

-- ¿Buscas esto?- pregunto la voz de Yoko detrás de el

Kazetsu volteo y pudo ver al joven zorro recargado en un árbol, con la cadena de plata entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda, jugando con ella, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y el cabello rojizo se movía por efecto del viento, Kazetsu se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra de las manos y acercándose al Kitsune

- Dame eso por favor- pidió el ángel con calma extendiendo la mano hacia el chico

Yoko abrió los sus ojos que eran ahora como pedazos de hielo color verde esmeralda, mirando desafiante al chico de cabello azul, quien al notar la mirada del chico adopto una mirada tranquila pero seria, esperando escuchar un torrente de incoherencias

- ¿Puedo saber por que has perdido este objeto?- dijo Yoko parándose bien- Deberías saber que es una reliquia muy valiosa, pero supongo que alguien como tu no puede comprender la elegancia de este tesoro y menos su significado, eres tan joven como estúpido

- Al fin es sincero conmigo Yoko-san- dijo Kazetsu tranquilamente- No debió fingir el ser tan amable sabiendo que no distancia mucho de Milo

Yoko dibujo una sonrisa perversa cuando Kazetsu pronuncio el nombre de su hermano gemelo, lo cual dejo en incógnita a Kazetsu

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Kazetsu

- Así que no disto mucho de mi hermano ¿eh?- dijo casi en susurro acercándose al pequeño ángel de la Luna- Entonces...

Yoko tomo el mentón de Kazetsu con su mano y lo miro perversamente a los ojos, mientras que Kazetsu lo miraba desafiante

- ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato tu yo¿No te sientes solo?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

Kazetsu se indigno ante tal indecorosa proposición y se aparto la mano de Yoko de un manazo, el Kitsune se retiro un poco del chico

- ¡Por quien me estas tomando?- exclamo Kazetsu- ¡Yo no soy así, yo nunca engañaría ni traicionaría mis sentimientos!

Yoko comenzó a reírse malévolamente, como si el chico hubiera dicho algo gracioso

- Tal vez tu no- dijo Yoko acercándose a Kazetsu hasta estar solo a unos centímetros de el- ¿Pero que tal Milo?

Kazetsu no se movió, pero sintió como una bofetada en la cara con esas palabras, Yoko acerco sus labios hasta el oído del jovencito

- Debo decirte que tu novio es muy malo... es muy cruel, pero... También debo decir que Milo es muy bueno haciéndolo ¿no crees?- susurro pasándose la lengua por los labios – Lastima que nunca sepas lo que es el verdadero placer que puede llegar a provocar...

Diciendo esto Yoko se enderezo y se fue, perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a Kazetsu conmocionado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin creer lo que había acabado de escuchar, estaba en un estado de Shock del cual no podía recuperarse y su corazón sentía una terrible puñalada que le desangraba el alma. ¿Milo habría sido capaz de traicionarlo¿Era por eso que ya no lo quería ver¿Milo solo había jugado con el hasta cansarse?

Kazetsu comenzó a caminar inconscientemente, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran sin siquiera dare cuenta de que camino tomaban, aun estaba en Shock, hasta que después de un largo rato de caminar sin rumbo alguno, las rodillas se le doblaron llevándolo al suelo, pero esta vez ni siquiera podía llorar, el dolor superaba ese umbral, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente bloqueado.

La luz rojiza daba un tono sanguinolento que se degradaba en tonos naranjas, dorados y rosas. El sol se ponía sobre el cielo de Kristhalia, y el viento se había convertido de una suave y cálida brisa a un viento gélido que amenazaba con volverse una torrencial tormenta, Kazetsu estaba como muerto sobre la verde pastura que en esos momentos se veía de color negro, con los ojos cerrados, unos pasos se acercaban al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo del jovencito, los pasos eran lentos y furtivos, como los de un animal solitario que se acercaba a su presa en medio de la noche, lentamente hasta estar cerca del chico, en la oscuridad un par de ojos mora destellaban, Milo se agacho y tomo a Kazetsu entre sus brazos, este abrió lentamente los ojos sin sorprenderse de la visión que en sus violetas ojos se reflejaba mientras que unos cabellos plateados caían sobre su joven rostro

- ¿Qué haces aquí, estas bien?- le pregunto Milo al chico

Kazetsu se separo de Milo con un empujón y separándose de el lo mas pronto posible, como si sintiera que al tocarlo se ensuciaba, Milo por su parte se levanto del suelo intentando atrapar a Kazetsu para que este no huyera, sujetándole una muñeca con su mano

- ¡Espera Kazetsu!- exclamo Milo

- ¡No, no me toques, sueltame maldito bastardo!- grito Kazetsu furioso

Milo no lo soltaba pero Kazetsu jaloneo su mano como si tocarlo lo quemara y se safo, quedando ambos frente a frente, Milo miraba algo sorprendido a Kazetsu, mirándolo tristemente a los ojos. Kazetsu no podía creerlo

- ¿Cómo... te atreves... a mirarme a los ojos?- susurro

Kazetsu descargo una tremenda bofetada en el rostro del pálido lobo, volteándole la mirada hacia otro lado y viéndolo con resentimiento, el viento comenzó a soplar mas y mas y una terrible lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, empapándolos totalmente, todo estaba en silencio y Kazetsu aun tenia la mano sobre el aire. Milo se llevo los dedos a la mejilla, y volteo nuevamente, acercándose a Kazetsu, este por su parte le volvió a propinar otra bofetada

- ¡Deja de mirarme!- grito Kazetsu

Milo sin embargo se siguió acercando, con los brazos extendidos, como para abrazarlo, Kazetsu le dio un empujón tan fuerte que tiro al lobo al suelo de espaldas, con lo que inmediatamente se puso sobre el apuntando con la mímica de una pistola con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarrándola por la muñeca, con una expresión llena de odio y dolor directamente al corazón del joven Milo

- ¿Estas contento?- pregunto Kazetsu- ¿Estas satisfecho¿Ya terminaste tu juego?

Milo no le contesto

- ¡Yo mismo le pondré fin a tus engaños, Milo, fui a la ultima persona que engañaste!- exclamó el Ángel de la Luna

Milo no hacia ningún intento por detenerlo, es mas, era como si estuviera de acuerdo con el

- ¿Vas a matarme?- pregunto el lobo albino

- Si- contesto firmemente Kazetsu

- Entonces hazlo, estas en todo tu derecho, además, me harías un enorme favor, pequeño- dijo Milo alzando su mano derecha para acariciar lenta y tiernamente la mejilla del jovencito de cabellos azules, mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de amor, Kazetsu por su parte se quedo atónito ante la suave caricia del lobo, ahora estaba muy confundido, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Milo las tomo suavemente entre las suyas y las dejo fijas en su corazón, cerrando los ojos para que Kazetsu cumpliera su amenaza de muerte.

Sin embargo este no pudo matarlo, no podía, sentía que había obrado como un tonto inmaduro al creerse las palabras de Yoko, aunque su mente sabia que eran muy probables e incluso verdaderas, su corazón sabia que aun así, Milo nunca le entregaría a su gemelo lo que le ofrecía a el. Kazetsu comenzó a llorar nuevamente recargándose en el pecho de Milo, quien con una mirada perdida solo lo rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo protector lleno de culpa, mientras la fría lluvia los bañaba sin descanso

- Me siento mal...- susurro Milo

La noche seguía avanzando y la lluvia no se detenía, Milo y Kazetsu estaban abrazados en el suelo, sin dirigirse la palabra, uno por miedo y otro por culpa, al fin, el ángel levanto la vista hasta los vacíos ojos mora de su amado.

- Milo... dime la verdad... ¿Has estado en el lecho de Yoko?- pregunto el chico como si una herida en la garganta le impidiera hablar

El Youkai de la Nieve abrazo con mas fuerza a Kazetsu, como si quisiera protegerlo de la oscura verdad, tomando aliento

- Si, me acosté con Yoko...- dijo Milo

Kazetsu se sintió muy mal, pero aun así intento no huir pese que el deseo era demasiado grande, y sentía un dolor en su corazón que sintió que no podía calmarse jamás

- Pero no lo hice por gusto- comenzó el chico albino- En ese momento sentí un enorme resentimiento en mi contra por hacerlo, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo ocasionaría un enorme conflicto, pero tenia sed de venganza, creí que tu me estabas dejando de lado y que habías poco a poco dejado de amarme y eso me hirió mucho Kazetsu, esta en mi naturaleza ser vengativo, además me deje engañar por los sucios juegos de Yoko, fue por eso que ya no quería verte, no me sentía digno de mirarte o de hablarte, no quería hacerte mas daño y sin embargo termine hiriéndote mas y mas.

Kazetsu tenia la mente trabajando a todo lo que podía, asimilando las palabras de Milo

- Fue por eso... que...- la voz del chico comenzaba a quebrarse- Me intente alejar de ti... te traicione, te mentí... y sobre todo te lastime... yo nunca quise hacerte daño Kazetsu... Pero yo nunca dejare de amarte, Yoko jamás podrá poseer lo que yo te e ofrecido... ¡nunca!

Kazetsu apretó sus manos contra la ropa del lobo, intentando buscar lógica alguna, pero, no lo conseguía por mas que lo intentaba, al final dejo que su corazón fuera el que le dictara que hacer, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Milo, abrazándolo con mas ternura que nunca, sabia que aquella herida iba a dejar cicatriz hasta su muerte...

- Te amo Milo, lo se... y me moriré sabiéndolo... No habrá nadie en ningún mundo que te ame y te necesite mas que yo, pero esto no puede ser así, yo no soy un muñeco con el cual puedes jugar... y después irte...- dijo Kazetsu recargando la cabeza de Milo contra su pecho

- No eres ningún muñeco Kazetsu, ni tampoco quiero jugar contigo- dijo Milo cerrándolo los ojos, mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su pequeño ángel.

- Entonces..- dijo Kazetsu- Por favor, si vas a amarme debes hacerlo recíprocamente, quiero amar y ser amado, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros

- La luna es testigo de lo que siento por ti Kazetsu- dijo Milo volteándose para encontrarse con el pecho del muchacho de frente

Milo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el pecho, Kazetsu miro al cielo, era como un sueño, un doloroso sueño, pero aunque fuera algo tormentoso, ambos deseaban nuevamente sentir el calor del otro

El joven lobo de la nieve y el hielo llevo a Kazetsu suavemente a la pastura, con un tierno abrazo, buscando sus femeninos labios mientras lo sujetaba suavemente por las muñecas, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, Milo y Kazetsu juntaban y separaban sus labios en un beso son intervalo, con el cual mezclaban sus respiraciones como si fuera algo vital, rozando suavemente, Milo siempre era muy amable con Kazetsu en esos momentos de intimidad, pues no quería lastimarlo si era demasiado violento, mientras que Kazetsu, aunque lo ocultaba, deseaba poder sentir a Milo sin ningún velo.

Milo se despego de la boca de Kazetsu bajo sus manos despacio mientras su lengua jugueteaba en el oído del chico, quien rápidamente sentía las primeras olas de excitación en su cuerpo y sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo intenso, Milo le estaba quitando la camiseta muy despacio, descubriendo primero su vientre joven, luego su pecho y se detuvo antes de quitársela para poder acariciar con sus manos aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba y amaba, Kazetsu acariciaba el cabello húmedo de su amante, mientras que el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración aumentaba ante el contacto intimo, Milo descendió lentamente hasta su pecho para besarlo suavemente y recorrer ese camino hasta su vientre con sus colmillos, besando y lamiendo con suavidad, haciendo que Kazetsu gimiera ligeramente, Kazetsu tomo el rostro de Milo entre sus manos y se acerco a el para besarlo nuevamente, pero estaba vez yendo un poco mas allá de lo que se hubiese atrevido comúnmente, el chico de cabello azul profundo paseo su lengua por los finos labios de Milo, este se estremeció, pues nunca había sentido algo así, no era la misma sensación que con cualquier otro, y aceptando que se introdujera dentro de su boca para poder acariciarla con la suya, ambos se estremecían ligeramente y se abrazaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Milo puso sus manos sobre la cadera Kazetsu y lo subió a su regazo mientras que el chico lo abrazaba por el cuello, mirándose a los ojos

- Milo... haz que Yoko sienta envidia de mi- dijo Kazetsu casi en susurro

Milo lo miro por unos momentos, finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Kazetsu sonrió también, lo que mas le gustaba a Milo era cuando el sonreía, pues siempre era una linda sonrisa inocente, Kazetsu se hizo hacia atrás apoyándose en el suelo con los brazos, mientras que Milo descendía lo suficiente para bajarle el cierre del pantalón con sus agudos colmillos

- No te vayas a arrepentir después- dijo Milo acercándose un poco mas...

La lluvia había cesado, una hermosa mañana se ceñía sobre los azules cielos despejados de nubes, inundados por los rayos del Sol, la verde pastura rebosaba de vida y algunas gotas de lluvia brillaban en mil colores reflejando la luz del cielo, sobre estos, Milo estaba dormido mientras que en sus brazos tenia el cuerpo blanco y casi sin ropa de su pequeño amante, Kazetsu, quien dormía placidamente entre el calor del cuerpo del lobo, escuchando sus hermosos latidos de su corazón. Milo se sentía tranquilo, aunque toda su vida su corazón lloraría lagrimas de sangre por haber lastimado a la única persona quien realmente le había amado sin condición y por quien era, pero sentir nuevamente el calor de Kazetsu a su lado lo reconfortaba, apartando cualquier tormentoso pensamiento de su ahora refrescada y despejada mente, la tormenta había pasado y ahora el Sol volvía a salir.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos noto que alguien los observaba en ese preciso momento, desde las altas ramas de un árbol, estaba Yoko, con una mirada maligna llena de rencor

- Así que ¿creen que pueden salirse con la suya tan fácilmente?- susurro- Ya veremos... quien es el que se ríe al ultimo Milo...


End file.
